


Three Dungeons Four Weeks Two Girls

by TiyaTiya



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I wish this tea house were real, I'm craving tea now, Sayo hurts her head a lot, Some of the stuff makes no sense, Tea House, Title is dumb and genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiyaTiya/pseuds/TiyaTiya
Summary: What am I even supposed to put in here???the title is a good way to avoid thinking of an actual title :)sayo gamed too hardgaydates tsugumialso gaydisasters!





	Three Dungeons Four Weeks Two Girls

**Author's Note:**

> hmm so, i actually don't know what happened but i thought about Sayo binging NFO and it somehow turned into this. Actually, do you guys think Sayo is the kind of person who uninstalls games so she can focus on other things?
> 
> That never worked for me. I would just reinstall the game LOL. I took ARAM breaks while writing this.
> 
> Roselia had their Flamme/Wasser live recently, and it looked amazing. hope we get DVs or else im gonna slap someone,
> 
> Also, LLSS movie is this week :O :O :O I'm pretty excited. I'm watching it on Thursday.
> 
> Speaking of Love Live, did you guys see the PV for MITAIKEN HORIZON??
> 
> Chinchillas are so cute.

Half-awake, she put down her headset with a smile and barely crashed onto her bed before falling asleep. 

Sayo blinked repeatedly and stared at her ceiling with her red eyes. She scratched her head and squinted.

It started when she reached level 40 in NFO and unlocked some new dungeons. Rinko congratulated her and provided her a guide for the most manageable level 40 dungeon. She reviewed the guide repeatedly until she remembered every single detail. She even memorized the order of emojis that Roselia’s keyboardist used in her guide.

Unfortunately, just reading a guide was not enough for success. When Sayo entered the dungeon, she mistimed an ability on the first boss and caused her team to take significant damage.  
Fortunately, Sayo’s party was friendly and did not mind running the dungeon with a new player. Throughout the run, Sayo continued making mistakes like mistiming a valuable skill, being in the wrong place, or doing a boss mechanic incorrectly. Her party offered running it a few more times, and after three tries, Sayo flawlessly completed the dungeon. 

Sayo looked at the Squirrel plush that was placed next to her Shiba Inu plush. She felt like she forgot something. Something important.

“ONEE-CHAN!! DON’T FORGET YOU HAVE A DATE WITH TSUGU TODAY!”

Her sister, Hina, yelled from downstairs.

Thud*

The back of Sayo’s head hit the wall, and Sayo bit her tongue. 

Sometimes Hina knew Sayo too well. She liked Tsugumi, but she wasn’t sure if Tsugumi felt the same way. Afterglow’s keyboardist made her feel different. Her usual perfection obsessed self was gone. Being with Tsugumi meant that she could be herself without the expectations of being a cool older sister or playing the guitar perfectly.

It’s not a date! We … we’re just getting some drinks together.” Sayo countered.

“Are you sure? THIS IS THE FOURTH WEEK YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT!” Hina yelled.

Her words echoed in Sayo’s mind.

Sayo looked at her calendar and saw the stars and exclamation marks she drew. Has it really been 4 weeks?

“JUST ASK HER TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND ALREADY, ONEE-CHAN!” Hina continued yelling. 

Girlfriend? Sayo’s BPM increased, and all she could think about was the girl she was in love with.

Her phone rang and she nervously picked up.

“Hey!” She blurted.

“S-Sayo-san?” 

The soft and unsure voice made its way into Sayo’s mind. She lost her composure and dropped her phone on her bed.

“S-Sayo-san??!! Are you okay?!”

Tsugumi’s voice erupted. 

Sayo slammed onto her bed and gripped her phone like a bowstring.

“Good morning, Hazawa-san.”

“I’m so sorry. Was I bothering you?”

“No, I’m fine. I just uhh finished washing my hands, so my phone slipped.”

Sayo looked around her room.

“Uh… haha, seems like I called you at a bad time… I’ll see you at 10:15, then.”

After hearing Tsugumi’s cute laugh, Sayo smiled.

“It’s never a bad time when you call me, Tsugumi-san,” the gay disaster told herself.

“See you soon, Hazawa-san.”

Sayo hung up and gasped. She let go of the squirrel plush that she had been hugging with her free hand. She set it back with her dog plush and placed them close together. Sayo opened her closet and darted her eyes around. Her organized wardrobe became a blur of grays and cool colors. 

She picked out a turquoise cardigan, light blue jeans, and a gray t-shirt. Sayo looked at herself in the mirror before heading out.

“Have fun, Onee-chan! Tell me if Tsugumi is a good kisser!”

Sayo nearly tripped on the way out.

The tea house that Tsugumi recommended opened a few weeks ago. It still had its grand opening poster up. The shop’s design was unique and resembled a merry-go-round. Carnival-style teacups with cute umbrellas were placed around the cup-shaped stall in the center. Sayo saw Tsugumi sitting in a teal teacup by herself. 

“Ha-Hazawa-san.”

“Ah, hey, Sayo-san!”

Tsugumi gestured for Sayo to sit in front of her.

Sayo sat and placed her hands on the table.

“You seemed tired when I called earlier. Are you feeling better now?”

Sayo felt warm skin on top of her hands. She slightly bent her head and saw that a pair of hands were on top of hers.

“Uh- “

She left her mouth open.

“Hmm?” 

Tsugumi looked down and retreated her weapons of gay destruction.

“Ah!” 

The two girls stared at each other’s surroundings, and their eyes played dodgeball. Sayo pressed down the strings of an invisible guitar and Tsugumi tapped rhythmically on the round table.

Tsugumi bolted up.

“Umm, excuse me for just a moment, Sayo-san.”

She scurried into the bathroom and took out her phone.

Afterglow Text Group (Today- Tsugu x Sayo Love Story. PS- Ran’s noodle is boiling)

Tsugumi- Guys, I don’t know what to do. I feel so strange.

Tomoe- Strange? 

Tsugumi- Yeah, like, I’m all jittery, and I can’t even look Sayo-san in the eyes.

Moca- Oh oh, seems like Tsugu is in love~

Ran- Moca, we’re here to help her.

Moca- Moca is only telling the truth~

Tomoe- I think Moca is right. You’ve been talking about her a lot recently.

Himari- Mhm! You tell us a lot about her, and it’s so cute!

Tsugumi- I do? Am I in love?? What does that feel like?

Moca- Like, Sayo is a loaf of bread that you want to see every morning when you wake up~

Ran- Moca that made no sense.

Moca- You know Moca is your bread~

Tsugumi- @_@!

Himari- Tsugu, you like Sayo, don’t you?

Tsugumi- Yes, I do, but, I’m not even sure I’ll be a good girlfriend.

Tomoe- No buts Tsugu, we’re all here for you.

Himari- Let’s all send Tsugumi our energy! Are you guys ready?

Mitake Ran has left the chat

Himari-???!!!!!!??!?!?!?!?!?

Tsugumi- haha… okay, I’m gonna do now! I’ll do my best!

Afterglow’s keyboardist silently ey-ey-oh-ed and washed her face. 

“Sorry I took so long, Sayo-san.”

“I don’t mind. I’m still choosing a drink.”

“Is there anything that interests you at the moment?” Tsugumi asked.

Sayo stared at the table.

“Not quite, there are so many drinks.”

“Ah! Is this the drink menu?” Tsugumi asked after seeing the table.

“Yes. I was quite surprised when the waitress informed me. Also, I apologize for how I was acting earlier. I was busy doing something last night and didn’t sleep enough.”

Tsugumi shook her head.

“I don’t mind. What were you so busy with last night?”

Tsugumi pressed on the Lychee Rose Tea. 

Sayo tapped on the Winter Melon Green Tea.

“This might sound embarrassing, but I was absorbed by a game. Neo Fantasy Online. Udagawa-san and Shirokane-san also play it.”

“Oh! Tomoe-chan mentioned that game before.”

The waitress came out with their teas.

“Udagawa-san? I mean Tomoe-san?”

“Yeah, she sometimes shares Ako’s achievements with us.”

“I see. Udagawa-san accomplishes a lot in NFO. Tomoe-san must be proud of her.”

“She is! Uhm, since we’re talking about sisters, how are things going with you and Hina-senpai?”

“Hina? Hina is still … Hina. I’ve been attending a few Pastel Palettes lives and watching some of their interviews. She still spouts nonsense like wanting a pet mole.”

Sayo’s eyes wandered to the side.

“Oh? She did start drawing a lot of moles in her student council notebook.”

“She… She was serious?”

“I think so.”  
Sayo hummed the lyrics to Heroic Advent. She needed to stay calm.

“She’s also really interested in us. Sometimes, she compliments you and winks at me.” Tsugumi continued.

Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru invaded Sayo’s mind and replaced Heroic Advent. The lyrics increase the weight of her brain, and the overwhelmed guitarist slammed her head on the table.

“Ah! Sayo, are you alright? I didn’t mean to do that. I’m so sorry!”

The brown-haired girl scrambled and removed the ice from her tea. 

“No, it's fine. I…”

“Hina. She.”

Sayo groaned.

“Umm, Sayo-san, are you still fatigued from playing NFO? We can always come back here some other time.”

“No. I just don’t want you to see me in my current state, but it can’t be helped if we’re together.”

Sayo slowly raised her head and looked at Tsugumi. 

“You know how I thought Hina was joking about having a pet mole?”

Tsugumi nods.

“Well, in the morning, she said something about me asking someone to be my girlfriend.”

Tsugumi leaned forward and widened her eyes. Her drink spilled.

“Girlfriend?!” 

Sayo nodded.

“I’m sure whoever she is, you’ll make a wonderful girlfriend, Sayo-san.”

“Then, Haza- no, Tsugumi-san, may I be your wonderful girlfriend?”

Sayo slowly leaned forward.

“M-Me?! I’m no good. I’m just too normal.”

“That’s not true. Ever since I’ve gotten to know you, I’ve been more uh,”

Sayo’s eyes wandered, fishing for words in the air. 

“Ah! Tsugumi-san, your drink.”

“Huh?! Oh, no.”

Tsugumi gloomed.

“Wait here, Tsugumi-san. I’ll go get some napkins.”

Sayo returned and defeated the table with her army of napkins. Then, she grabbed her Winter Melon Green Tea and sat next to Tsugumi. She took out her pinky, and Tsugumi did the same. Her turquoise cardigan brushed on the edge of Tsugumi’s brown sweater, and Tsugumi nudged a little closer to Sayo. The two girls continued pushing closer towards each other until Sayo tilted her head, and her long hair tickled Tsugumi’s cheeks. 

Without saying a word, Sayo offered Tsugumi her drink who gladly sipped it. 

“How is it?” asked Sayo.

“It’s good. The green tea works well with the winter melon flavor.”

“I agree. It has a nice blend of sweetness and bitterness.”

They eventually finished the tea, and Sayo stood up.

“Excuse me for a moment, Tsugumi-san.”

Tsugumi nodded at her girlfriend and took out her phone. Her fingers jolted across her keypad.

Tsugumi- omg Himari, I can’t believe it! Sayo asked if I wanted to be her girlfriend!

Himari- And? Did you say yes?

Tsugumi- Ahaha, I think I did!

Himari-!!! I’m so proud of you! 

Tsugumi- I’m still not sure what to do as her girlfriend, but I’ll try my best.

Himari- Just act like how you always act! That’s what made Sayo fall in love with you!

Tsugumi- kdlfdsaaiojoas!! Alright! Ah, she’s coming back now. I’ll talk to you later, Himari-chan!

Sayo had a familiar golden-brown drink in her hand. When she came closer, Tsugumi saw the muted rose petals in the cup. Sayo sat next to Tsugumi and held onto the Lychee Rose Tea with her left hand. She looked back and forth between Tsugumi and the drink. She strengthened her grip on the beverage.

“Tsugumi-san, if you don’t mind, I’d like to share this drink with you and spend some more time with you.”

“I don’t mind. I’d love to spend more time with you too, Sayo-san.”

Sayo fidgeted and nearly spilled the drink. She got up, but Tsugumi continued sitting. Sayo looked at her girlfriend, who fiddled her fingers.

“Uhm, Sayo-san, can you sit back down? There’s something that I have for you.”

“For me?”

Tsugumi nodded.

“Close your eyes, Sayo-san.”

Sayo slowly closed her eyes, and her body tightened. Then, Tsugumi’s forehead bumped into Sayo’s.

“Ow!”

“Ah! I’m sorry! Let me try again!”

Sayo kept her eyes closed. 

She felt Tsugumi’s warm hands on her back, holding her in a place that she didn’t want to leave. Then, she felt Tsugumi’s breath. It was oddly close to her lips. Sayo panicked, and the breathing from her nose became loud and shaky. The air from her nostrils aroused Tsugumi’s upper lip, and she suppressed her laughter. Finally, it happened. Tsugumi’s lips connected with Sayo’s lips. Sayo opened her eyes in disbelief and closed them again. For a moment, Sayo saw a glimpse into the future. Her girlfriend’s lips slowly pulled away. 

Both looked at each other, unsure of what their first kiss was. Sayo burned with desire. She wanted more. She wanted Tsugumi’s warm body and gentle lips, but she remembered what Tsugumi taught her about moderation. Tsugumi was no longer the girl who started as her baking instructor. Meanwhile, Tsugumi was shaking. Her phone screen was stuck on her text message with Himari, and gibberish was in the text box.

Sayo got up.

“Tsugumi-san.”

Tsugumi turned her head and saw a pale, sleek hand with perfect nails. It was her girlfriend’s hand, and it was meant for her. 

Sayo’s phone vibrated.

A myriad of kiss emojis, thumbs up emojis, 100 emojis, thinking emojis, question marks, and exclamation points appeared.

**Author's Note:**

> The first draft had a mega disaster Sayo who thought Tsugu was an NPC. maybe in the future, ill do that. like she gets world first in a raid, and gets 30 minutes of sleep.
> 
> Dear Miss Sayo Hikawa, I am sorry for hurting your head so much in this brief moment
> 
> Their tea came pretty early. Thats pretty suspicious or impressive.
> 
> Btw, Lychee Rose Tea is really really really good. There's a place near me that sells it, and it is perfection.
> 
> Hmm this feels so choppy, but I'll get used to adding more substance soon!


End file.
